


Soaked

by Gryphonrhi



Series: Aidan-verse 3: Aftermaths and Other Tidbits [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Immortality, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ramirez' fault, according to Connor (and, once she quit yelling, Aidan). Marc thinks it's another thing no one told him about the lunatics he's now related to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KickAir 8P (KickAir8P)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickAir8P/gifts).



Marc Scipio's journal -- July, 1998, NE of Seacouver, WA 

I don't believe he did that!

I hate dying, and no, I didn't need the reminder that drowning sucks, thanks a lot, Connor, and-- Come to think of it, if I was home, Mama'd still be scrubbing my mouth out with soap. 

Connor did apologize, at least -- twice, the second time after Aidan finished yelling at him (none of which I understood, but he sure as hell did), which was after she'd fussed over me. Then _I_ yelled at him, and Alex and Xan taught me some new insults -- well, new to me -- when I ran short. Bad thing is, some of the insults made me  and Connor laugh. At the same time, damn it. A perfectly good, completely justified explosion ruined.

At least I got a really good dinner out of it. Alex's lasagna is almost worth drowning for, and Aidan's garlic bread... I need to send Nona that recipe. She'll love it. Anyway, hot bath, hot meal, a killer chianti that Connor brought along specifically as an apology for this -- he's almost forgiven. Almost. 

I have to say: if I hadn't seen Connor practicing katas completely underwater, I'd have never believed his story about he just wanted to see if I could breathe water. Connor let me half-drown -- he thought \-- to find out. His idea of half.... About my only consolation is that it turns out Ramirez (Connor's teacher, and man, he sounds like he was a complete blast, when he wasn't a complete bastard or lech) tried this on Connor and all three of the others, too: Alex, Xan, and Aidan. Seems it worked on Connor and on Teach's sister, Rihana. I'd have loved to have seen that. Connor promised he'd tell me the full story of his first time, too. He sounded like parts of it were pretty embarrassing, so I'm looking forward to it.

Wonder if it was half as embarrassing as explaining to Teach how he 'accidentally' drowned me? 

For that matter, I wonder what other stories I can get out of him? He does owe me after all. And we brought plenty of alcohol, "to encourage family history," Teach said. Right. Time to make him cough up. God knows I was doing enough coughing earlier; it's his turn. I'm caught up on this for the night, and it worked: I'm cooled down, or warmed up, whichever way I want to look at it. Wonder if Connor is?  


_Comments, Commentary, and Miscellanea:_

Because KickAir kept wondering how long it was going to take before Connor threw Aidan's new student into the lake, the way Ramirez did him. I have no idea when Rich got to try breathing water; if you write about it, please, [let me know](mailto:rhiannon.shaw@gmail.com)!


End file.
